Smile
by Choco-Mousse
Summary: Two people who are oblivious to their feelings for one another. Will they be able to love, even though they are 200 years apart? Saru x OC, and other mentioned pairings. Reviews, perhaps?


_**My next story! Yipee! This is a Saru x OC. My OC here is named Shiro Mamori, details below.**_

_**Name: Shiro Mamori, a.k.a Mori-kun**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Personality: Very soft-spoken, but be careful—she has an angry side, who is as fierce as Atsuya. Likes to play match-maker with everyone. Cheerful, childish, and very understanding.**_

_**Haircolor: Dark Beige-ish with a little dark-ish brown-ish color on the ends**_

_**Eyes: Thin eyebrows, brown-ish with a liitle light black pupils.**_

_**Hair: Shoulder-length semi-wavy hair which is swept to one side to the front left.**_

_**Casual clothes: Light blue jacket with folded sleeves over a yellow shirt and navy blue jeans which are folded up to the knees with black and neon green lace shoes.**_

_**Happens in Chrono Stone. Instead of Tove, I replaced Shiro as one of the strongest 11 in history (sorry to all the Tove fans out there!) In mixi max, her hair becomes scarlet-ish maroon-ish, with the side curled up to resemble wings. The top is also straightened to resemble the Quetzalcoatlus' horn-y thingy on the top of his head. Sharp yellow marks beneath her eyes are also present, and her eyes turn orange. Her keshin is Guardian of the frozen Eden, Shivan (try to imagine Shiva and Sylph from the Final Fantasy games mixi maxed) her keshin armed, is mostly blue with light green and yellow patterns, and her hissatsus are:**_

_**Sakura Bloom- the ball glows bright pink, and sakura petals surround it and the user gets past the enemy, by kicking it past, faking it as a shoot.**_

_**Petal Blizzard (currently Shin Petal Blizzard) - the ball glows pink with slight blue, with petals surrounding it, and while directing to the goal, the petals freeze, the ball glows bright blue, and the frozen petals swirl around the ball, to make the shoot stronger, and the surroundings below 0 degrees.**_

_**Frozen Spring (keshin hissatsu) - flowers grow beneath the ball, the user kicks it, and the ball goes toward the goal, freezing the flowers as it goes, and somewhat resembles fire blizzard (except it's blue and pink, not blue and red).**_

_**Featherlight steal (mixi max) - feathers surround the opponent, confusing him/her and the user grabs the chance to steal the ball swiftly and quietly, toppling the opponent over.**_

_**Supreme flight (mixi max) - user jumps up with the ball, and a Quetzalcoatlus appears and the user lands on it to pass the unexpecting opponent wanting to get the ball, and the user lands behind the foe.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InaGo2: Chrono Stone or Last Night, Good Night by the Vocaloid Originals.**_

_**Reviews please! **___

**Saru's POV**

I was sitting here, on a rock, unseen to anyone, watching the fight against Perfect Cascade and Raimon. Tovu, that ancient boy who is actually from my time, got injured and was replaced by _her. _I don't know why, but everytime I see her when she plays at Raimon, my heart starts beating rapidly and my only focus is her. It's funny though, I'm in love with a girl, from the _past._ However, a small shed of hope still remains that makes me believe that we can be together, somehow.

Her teammates seem to know what they were doing, and a little later, Tenma got mixi-maxed with King Arthur, and Kinako, was it? Got mixi-maxed with Master Dragon. They managed to catch up with Perfect Cascade, and still managed to defeat them, even though they armed with their Plasma Shadow/s. The Perfect Cascade went away, and I stood up from my place, and went away, satisfied.

"Shiro Mamori, huh?" I said as I went back to the future.

**Shiro's POV**

We…We won…WE WON! We finally won against Perfect Cascade, El Dorado's strongest team! And Tenma and Kinako got mixi-maxed with King Arthur and Master Dragon! How awesome can that be? We just enjoyed the celebration. Tenma-kun was hugging Tsurugi-kun and our ace striker had a small tint of red on his cheeks. It was obvious that Tsurugi really liked Tenma, it's just that Tenma was to dense. Well, I was kinda the pairer for the team, but I don't really have a pair myself, though. But I don't really mind. King Arthur, who mixi-maxed with Tenma-kun and Master Dragon who mixi-maxed with Kinako were also glad. Me? I was relieved. We were a step closer to get our soccer back. And Endou kan-toku.

A little later, the team was outside; while me, Tenma and Aoi was fetching everyone water. We were finished, when all of a sudden, someone approached us.

"Hey"

He had white hair, with a pair of goggles resting on top, and some other clothes you might see on Fei-kun's timeline. The boy introduced himself as Saryuu Evan, or Saru. He and Tenma were talking, when we got interrupted.

"Ready? Tenma, we're—"

All of a sudden, a flash of light was surrounding us, and we were transported away.

"Where are we?"

"H-Hey! It's Sangoku-senpai and the others!"

"T-Tenma! Shindou! Minna! Where are we?"

"I-I don't know.. Why are you here?"

"I don't know, we were practicing and then all of a sudden, we're here!"

I looked around. There were some symbols, and names.. _El Dorado..El Dorado, wait! Isn't this—_

We were now currently practicing for Ragnarok. I was in El Dorado team 03. It turned out that Saru was the leader of the Second stage children, who wanted to take over the world. El Dorado was erasing soccer to erase the existence of them. Well, I couldn't blame them. I mean, who would want the world to be controlled by a bunch of children who had supernatural powers? No one. Still, I felt pity for them. They had a short lifespan, so they couldn't live long. Especially Saru. I was beginning to have feelings for him, but I couldn't hope that we'd be together. I mean, he's from the FUTURE. You know, flying cars and stuff. But maybe, just maybe, there's a way… I hope.

**Normal POV**

"PWEEEET! PWEET! PWEEEEEEEEEEEET!"

There it is. The signal for ending the match vs. El Dorado team 01. They lost, but gave the others a new light of hope on that one point. Yep, one point is all it takes. But it dosen't mean that Feida is going to rule the world. Not yet. They still had 2 matches. If El Dorado won those two, Feida would likely surrender. They all stood up, and got ready for the match tomorrow.

**Shiro's POV**

The night breeze felt cool to my face. I was standing in the topmost bleachers area, where the wind during the night is coolest. I sat down, and looked up to the night sky. It was just as beautiful as our time's. I was wearing my casual clothes, since wearing my soccer uniform was too.. weird. Then I heard footsteps. Slowly, like they were dragging, or hesitant to go up here. Then the figure came into view. White hair…goggles…wait—

"Saru?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Shiro," he replied with a small grin on his face.

I smiled. It wasn't everyday that I got to talk to him. I just can't take my mind off him.. It's just—

"Great night, huh?" my thoughts were interrupted when he spoke up. I smiled.

"Yeah, kinda reminds me of my home.." I said, gazing upon the stars.

Silence. We both just stared up to the sky, like it was everything.

"Saru, would you mind if I sing?"

"No, go on, I would like to hear your voice."

I smiled. Again.

_Suyasuya yume wo miteru _

_Kimi no yokogao _

_Kidzukazu koboreta namida _

_Hoo wo tsutau_

_(Sleeping soundly, I have a dream _

_Of your profile _

_Without noticing the overflowing tears _

_That are running down my cheeks)_

Saru's eyes widened. He didn't know I was this good. He was mesmerized, and continued to listen.

_Setsuna no tokimeki wo _

_Kono mune ni kakushiteta no_

_(I've hidden the heartrending _

_Throbs that are in this chest)_

_Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_Kono yoru kimi no te _

_Nigitte nemuru yo _

_Oyasumi_

_(Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_This night, I'll hold your _

_Hand tight and go to sleep _

_Good night)_

He continued to stare at me. I stared back, with both of our cheeks blushing. He whispered something, but it was inaudible.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Please continue." He exclaimed.

_Suteki na asa wo mou ichido _

_Kimi to sugosetara _

_Chiisana sonna kibou sae _

_Omou dake no kiseki_

_(It'd be wonderful if I could _

_Spend morning with you once more _

_I just wish even such a small _

_Hope can be made a miracle)_

_Nani mo tsutaenai mama _

_Sayonara wa ienai yo_

_(As it is, I can't convey anything _

_So I can't say goodbye)_

_Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_Kono koe karete mo _

_Kienai MERODII_

_(Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_Even if this voice dies _

_The melody won't fade)_

He continued to look at me. I smiled, then closed my eyes.

_Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_Itsuka wa mukaeru _

_Saigo wo omou yo _

_Yozora ni negau no _

_Tokiwa no egao wo_

_(Last night, Good night _

_Last night, Good night _

_When I think that the end _

_Will arrive someday _

_That's when I hope that the _

_Night sky will keep your smile)_

I stared at him. He could sing? Obviously. He was singing along. Nonetheless, I,-or should I say-we, sung the last part, together.

_Oyasumi _

_(Good night)_

We both looked at each other again, and after a little while, I fell asleep, in his arms.

-_Time skip: next morning-_

When I woke up this morning, I didn't find Saru. He must've left while I was asleep. Then the memories of last night came flooding back. The smiles, our little talk, and our mini duet. I just fell for him more and more everyday, and everytime I see him, I feel like my heart would pop out of my chest.

Well, let's just hope that the match today will be a good one.

-_Time skip: After the match and Fei's remembrance of his past-_

**Saru's POV**

Giru lost. Well, the final match that would be tomorrow will work things out. Still, I can't help but think of the events last night. I can't help but fall in love with her more. She's just so gentle, so kind, so understanding, so beautiful, so… _perfect._

Yes. She's perfect. Perfect in every aspect. But I'm from the future, she's from the past.. but why do I get this feeling.. that I have to tell her how I feel? No way. She'll just laugh and never talk to me again. I got up from my seat, and walked away silently, with Fei.

Nightfall came, and everyone but me was asleep. I decided to go up again, maybe she's there. So I got up and out of my room, and silently made my way up.

It was just as what it was last night. The cool breeze, the beautiful sky, and her. She outstands all of the things in here. Problem was, she's asleep. I slowly crept in front of her face, and shook her ever so lightly. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"S-Saru?"

"Yo." I greeted informally. She sat up, and we looked straight in the eye. Both of us were now sitting beside each other, and after a little while, we drifted off to sleep.

-_Major time skip: after the match against The Lagoon-_

"Tenma, we'll be taking the others back to their timeline." Fei explained, as Tenma nodded. We dropped them off, and proceeded to head back inside the Time Machine.

"W-Wait!" we heard Shiro shout.

"You'll visit again, right?" she asked.

"Of course!" Fei grinned, while I just nodded in response. Her face lightened up. I do hope we get back soon. I still haven't told her, that—

"C'mon Saru." Fei urged me.

We all left, watching the good-bye waves.

-_1 year later-_

**Shiro's POV**

Tenma, me, and the gang were practicing soccer. I still couldn't forget Saru. He's in my mind all the time. I've had a lot of suitors, but turned them all down. Tenma-kun was now with Tsurugi-kun, Shindou-senpai with Kirino-senpai, Hikaru with Kariya, Midori with Nishiki-senpai,and Hamano-senpai with Hayami-senpai, which left only me, Aoi, Shinsuke, Akane, Ichino, Aoyama while our other seniors already graduated. Ichino, in my guess, would be paired up with Aoyama-senpai, while Shinsuke and Aoi would have separates. Meaning, I'm the only one alone.

"Hey, minna! Isn't that the Inazuma Caravan time machine?" Tenma exclaimed, rather excited.

"Yeah!"

"C'mon! Let's go!"

We all ran to where the Caravan was landing, and when it did, the door opened, revealing Dr.(something), Fei-kun, Wondeba-sama and….

Saryuu Evan.

**Normal POV**

Saru dragged me to another place, away from the others who were busy asking questions to Fei and the others.

"Shiro."

"S-Saru"

"I-Shiro, I need to talk to you."

"Y-Yeah, I want to say something too.."

'_Well, it's now or never,' _Saru thought.

'_I-I should tell him' _Shiro thought.

"I-I"

"S-Saru, I"

"_I LOVE YOU!" _they both said at the same time.

"Y-you do?" Saru asked, half-relieved.

"Y-yeah, I-I do"

"I-I really love you, Mamori."

"I-I love you too, Saru."

They were both intensely blushing, and they leaned in closer.. until their lips crashed, kissing each other wholeheartedly, while Saru explored Mamori's mouth, and Mamori emmiting low moans.

When they broke apart they were still blushing, and then hugged each other.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Both of them realized and learned one important lesson that day—

That time does not matter, and they will still be connected, forever.

-_END-_

_**Sooo, how'd you like it? Cheesy? Corny? Reviews please! Recommendations too! **_

_**Arigatou minna-san for reading!~**_

_**Sayonara, mata ne!~**_


End file.
